fairypediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:OneVision/Tremayne
Tremayne Trevallion '''ist ein Mitglied von White Heart und die wohl eingebildetste Person innerhalb der Gilde. Des weiteren beherrscht er die seltene Waffenbeschwörungs-Magie, die ihm erlaubt, Waffen aus anderen Dimensionen zu beschwören. Aussehen left|120px Tremayne ist ein gutaussehender junger Mann, der sehr auf sein Äusseres achtet. Aber anstatt seinen gut gebauten Körper der Welt zu präsentieren, versteckt er sich hinter einer stattlichen Rüstung. Seine goldene und polierte Rüstung trägt er zu jeder Tageszeit und entkleidet sich ihr nur dann, wenn es wirklich nötig ist. Dies hat auch seinen Grund; denn obwohl Tremayne so eingebildet ist, zeigt er seinen Körper niemandem. Er denkt, dass jemand ihm etwas zufügen könnte, wenn man ihn auch nur mit den Fingerspitzen berühren würde. Er würde niemals unfrisiert in die Öffentlichkeit treten und so frisiert er sein blondes Haar immer nach hinten, damit man seine aristokratischen Gesichtszüge genauer betrachten kann. Seine stechend roten Augen harmonieren wunderbar mit seiner alabasterfarbenen Haut. Sehr auffällig an ihm sind natürlich auch seine goldenen Ohrringe, auf die er sehr stolz ist. Er prahlt immer wieder, dass die aus echtem Gold wären und ziemlich teuer waren. Charakter Wie bereits erwähnt wurde, ist Tremayne eine sehr eingebildete und dementsprechend arrogante Person. Er thumb|266px|Tremayne sitzt auf seinem Thron.hält sich für was Besseres als die anderen und er denkt auch, dass er der Auserwählte ist. Sein allerliebster Platz in der Gilde ist der für ihn eigens aufgebaute Thron, auf den er bestanden hatte. Dies ist mit Abstand sein Lieblingsplatz und er kann von seinem "Wachposten aus die anderen Gildenmitglieder beobachten. Wenn er nicht gerade einen Auftrag erledigt, kommandiert er seine "Freunde" herum, was beispielsweise Irisviel ziemlich auf die Nerven geht. Tremayne hält es für wichtig, sich stets an einen straffen Tagesplan zu halten und dazu gehört auch die Polierung seiner Rüstung. Diese muss immer auf hochglanz poliert sein und wenn er nur ein Staubkörnchen auf seiner Rüstung entdeckt, wird er gleich nervös. Er dachte schon mal darüber nach, eine Person einzustellen, die täglich seine Rüstung auf Staub und sonstige Unreinheiten absucht. Als er diesen Wunsch einmal Irisviel gegenüber äusserte, schlug sie ihm diese Idee gleich aus dem Kopf. Tremayne ist auch ein richtiger Frauenheld und wirft sich jeder noch so gut aussehenden Frau an den Hals und flirtet mit ihr. Während manche Frauen sich in seinen Komplimenten sonnten, stiess er wiederum bei anderen Frauen auf taube Ohren. Einmal versuchte er Sarasay anzumachen, doch diese beförderte ihn mit einem Kinnhaken ans andere Ende des Raumes. Vergangenheit Über seine Vergangenheit schweigt Tremayne wie ein Grab. Man weiss nicht viel über ihn, ausser dass er von einem uralten Adelsgeschlecht abstammt. Er meinte jedoch, dass er sich zu "gut" für seine Herkunft fühlte und deshalb seine Familie verliess. Seine Magie thumb|left|252px|Tremayne beschwört seine Waffen.Tremayne beherrscht die seltene Waffenbeschwörungs-Magie, die ihm erlaubt, unzählige Schwerter oder Lanzen zu beschwören. Diese lagert er in einer Art anderen Dimension, deren Kapazität bis ins Unendliche reicht. Das heisst, man kann eine unbestimmte Anzahlt von Waffen dort lagern. Tremanye kann seine Magie sehr präzise einsetzen und scheint auch ziemlich geübt darin zu sein. Während andere Magier ein bis zwei Schwerter gleichzeitig beschwören können, kann Tremayne so viele Waffen beschwören wie er will. Diese erscheinen dann durch eine Art goldenes Portal, was deren Auftritt natürlich unterstreicht. All seine Schwerter und Lanzen stammen von heiligen Schwertkämpfern, die in unzähligen Kriegen gedient haben. Diese sind unzerstörbar und besitzen auch eine Art "Gedächtnis". Das heisst, sie wissen genau, wer der Feind ist. Dies ist ein unglaublicher Vorteil im Kampf und man verletzt Aussenstehende nicht. Attacken *Thousend Swords of the Holy War: Auch bekannt als ''Tausend Schwerter des heiligen Krieges. ''Bei thumb|258px|Tremaynes Waffen erscheinen.dieser Attacke beschwört er wortwörtlich tausend Schwerter und greift damit seinen Gegner von allen Seiten an. Es ist eine sehr wirkungsvolle Attacke, weil sie sogar jegliche Art von Verteidigung durchbrechen kann und so den Feind frontal angreift. *Holy Victory of the Thousend Swords: '''Auch bekannt als ''Heiliger Sieg der tausend Schwerter. ''Bei dieser Attacke "lädt" er seinen Gegner in eine andere Dimension ein und plötzlich steht man tausend Kriegern gegenüber. Dies ist eine sehr magische und zugleich epische Attacke, denn man steht den heiligen Kriegern gegenüber. Diese halten ihre ehemaligen Waffen in der Hand und Tremayne lässt sozusagen die "Zeiten der alten Kriege" wieder aufleben. Trivia *Tremayne hegt einen tiefen Groll gegen Flint, der ebenfalls ein Mitglied von White Heart ist *Er vergöttert förmlich Sarasay, doch diese will nichts von ihm wissen